The present invention concerns a problem with women's clothing. More particularly, it concerns a device for preventing women's pants from riding up between the labia at the entrance to the vagina.
"Pants" is used in this specification and the following claims to refer to jeans and slacks as opposed to underpants. Problems with underwear creeping or riding up in the buttocks have been recognized in the past. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,166,012 to LaMaida, U.S. Pat. No. Re. 21,624 to Dann, U.S. Pat. No. 2,450,168 to Schwartz, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,425 to Jones are examples that recognize that problem. All of those of patents appear to attempt to solve the buttocks riding problem with various arrangements of elastic and straps in and on underpants.
Several of those patents refer to riding or bunching in the "crotch" area. When these patents are examined in detail, it becomes apparent that they refer to riding of underpants over or between the buttocks. Thus, although they focus on a nearby portion of the anatomy, they do not disclose the problems of women's pants riding up between the labia at the entrance to the vagina, or suggest any solution to it.
There is a long-standing need for a practical, comfortable solution to this problem.